


Shut Up And Dance With Me

by maiNuoire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Getting Together, M/M, Song Lyrics, prom au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiNuoire/pseuds/maiNuoire
Summary: Stiles has been in love with Derek forever. Senior Prom feels like his last chance to do something about it, but he's a bundle of nerves. And then, inspiration strikes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy some fluff!
> 
> Thank you to rhysiana for fixing my tense issues!

This was it, his last chance; it was now, or never.

 

“Come on, Stilinski. Come on, come one, come _on_! Just nut up and do it already,” Stiles admonished himself under his breath as he paced absently near the DJ table in the corner of the gymnasium where Beacon Hills High Senior Prom was in full swing. Stiles was barely aware of the crappy pop music playing from the huge speakers, or the twinkling lights that were zig-zagged across the ceiling mimicking the night sky.

 

The borderline over-the-top Paris theme that Lydia had insisted on was all but lost on him, though it was hard to ignore the perfectly scaled, light-up model of the Eiffel Tower that Lydia strong-armed the theater department into building for the occasion. He had spent more time than he cared to admit over the last two months helping her plan the decorations and the color scheme and the theme. The only thing keeping him from dying of boredom had been that Lydia’s idea of help amounted to not much more than nodding and telling her she was right.

 

“Dammit, Stiles, just--” he stopped in the middle of yelling at himself again, hands in mid air, made speechless by the sight of Derek laughing easily, head thrown back slightly and mouth drawn in a wide grin. Stiles felt his breath catch in his throat. _God, he’s so beautiful_.

 

It had seemed like a great idea, all of them coming to prom together; the reality of it was actually torture, with Stiles and Derek the only ones not part of a couple, and Stiles pining pathetically and reading too much into every shared glance and eyeroll at their friends’ antics, every brush of their knees or shoulders or hands in the back of the limo Lydia insisted on, or at the table they’d all claimed as theirs.

 

“Careful, sweetie, you’ll start drooling,” Lydia said, pushing Stiles’ jaw shut with one perfectly manicured finger.

 

Stiles swatted her hand away and jumped to defend himself with half-hearted annoyance. “I was not-- I. Where did you even come from, anyway? Are you part cat, or something? Jesus…” He sighed and rubbed a frustrated hand over the back of his head, only to be treated to another mildly patronizing gesture from Lydia when she immediately reached over to smooth down his hair. It was hard to be mad at her when she was looking at him with such affection though. “What do I do, Lyds? This is the last time we’re all going to be together like this, and if I don’t tell him, I think I’ll hate myself.”

 

“So tell him,” she said like it was simple. Stiles felt a rebuttal forming, but there was a reason Lydia was his best friend; she knew him well, and she cut it off before it was fully realized. “Stiles,” she began, resting a hand on his forearm where his arms were crossed protectively across his chest, “I know you don’t think you’re in Derek’s _league,_ or whatever nonsense you use to convince yourself that you should just admire Derek from afar, but you are amazing, okay. I mean, I don’t call just anyone my best friend, Stilinski.” She squeezed his arm and smiled at him, wide and genuine, and he felt an answering grin curl his lips.

 

She leaned in to place a kiss on his cheek, and when she pulled away to wipe the smudge of red lipstick away, she added with a wicked grin, “So shut up, and do something about it already.” She patted his cheek before she turned on her ridiculous heels to walk back toward their table, pausing to adjust something or other on the punch table on the way. Stiles rolled his eyes at her, but then, inspiration struck, and he hurried to the DJ to put in a request, raising apologetic hands at the small group of other students that he practically bowled over on his way to the front of the line.

 

As he left the table, meandering over in the general direction of his friends, he hoped the urgency of his request was properly conveyed to the DJ, and that she would follow through on her promise that his would be the next song; he wasn’t sure he could keep his courage up for much longer than that.

 

By the time he got back to the table, he had silently practiced what to say half a dozen times, and the last notes of the previous song were fading out. When he arrived at the table, Derek turned to greet him with a smile that took Stiles’ breath away. He must have looked like he’d swallowed something, because Derek’s face scrunches into a concerned pout, and he started to ask “ _Is something wrong_ ,” but before the last syllable was out, Stiles’ song starts, and his demeanor shifted.

 

Unfortunately, he also forgot what he had planned to say. Derek was staring at him, and he was vaguely aware that Ally, Kira, and Malia were making embarrassing _aww_ sounds, but all he could focus on was Derek’s questioningly raised eyebrow and his slight smile, and the first lines of the song.

 

 _Oh don't you dare look back_   
_Just keep your eyes on me._ _  
I said you're holding back,_

_She said shut up and dance with me!_

Stiles did the only thing he could think of, and offered Derek his upturned palm, hand angled low enough to account for the fact that Derek was sitting, but Derek didn’t seem to actually notice it; instead, he was staring at Stiles with something between confusion and wonder, and it went on for long enough that Stiles was beginning to get nervous.

 

The song had continued in the time they’d been staring at each other.

  
_We were victims of the night,_   
_The chemical, physical, kryptonite_   
_Helpless to the bass and faded light_   
_Oh we were bound to get together,_ _  
Bound to get together._

Stiles’ fingers started to curl inward ever so slightly, but before he could take his hand away and slink off to lament over how he ruined a perfectly good friendship, Derek grabbed it with his own hand, a shy smile curling his lips and his blue-green eyes shining. Stiles took a step back as Derek stood, but Derek didn’t let him get far, using their joined hands to pull Stiles close, his other hand coming to rest on the small of Stiles’ back.

 

Derek leaned in closer still, close enough to whisper into Stiles’ ear, “I thought you’d never ask. I was going to give you to the next slow song before I asked you myself.” Stiles felt himself gasp, the shock of Derek’s returned interest a physical thing. When Derek pulled back, he was grinning and they spent a long moment staring at each other with matching expressions before Lydia snuck up on them. Again.

 

“Are you boys going to dance, or just stare at each other while your song plays?”

 

Derek laughed and lightly dragged Stiles onto the dancefloor, and they stayed close, dancing incongruously slow for the music for a chorus until the surprise of it wore off and the beat took over. Soon they were jumping and wiggling and shouting the lyrics at each other gleefully. Their hands were still clasped together, and they stayed that way through the next few songs, regardless of the tempo. They held each cautiously through their first slow dance, sharing small smiles, occasionally glancing at their feet through the circle created by their bodies, but by the second, it felt easier to rest their heads together and their movements fell into sync effortlessly.

 

“So,” Stiles said loudly enough to be heard over the current song, “if I hadn’t found the courage to ask you, what was your plan, exactly?” He said it through a cocky grin, and Derek rolled his eyes in response before dropping a quick, chaste kiss on Stiles’ upturned mouth, the smile quickly melting into a surprised moue.

  
“Stiles? Shut up and dance with me.” Stiles laughed, falling against Derek, who wrapped his arms around Stiles as they continued to sway together, happy to do as he was told.

**Author's Note:**

> Your feedback keeps me writing! Please take half a second to kit the little kudos button if you liked this, and if you really liked it, a comment would make my day!
> 
> Come see me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/poetry-protest-pornography)  
> !


End file.
